the_pack_youtubefandomcom-20200213-history
NoochM
Mathew Johannesburg Nucciarone or NoochM is is a 21-year old Canadian Gamer who records a variety of videos. He used to play Minecraft with the members of the Pack, mainly with PrestonPlayz, TheBajanCanadian, ASFJerome and Woofless. He has a second channel where he posts variety of games, but since his main channel is now home to variety of games, the second channel is now inactive.His skin is a character in a game called Dota 2, called Clockwerk, mainly because his favourite game is Dota 2. He has stated that it will never get old to him. He joined YouTube in December 18, 2010, and since he has gained over 500,000 subscribers. He is known to be one of the oldest channels in the Pack community. He is also one of the few people that has no ownership or partnership with a server. He has moved on from Minecraft, and now he plays variety of games on his main channel such as GTA V and Resident Evil. His most viewed video is a video of him showcasing some traps in Minecraft way back when redstone was first introduced. On April 23rd, 2016, Mat uploaded a video called "Goodbye YouTube! It was Fun!" on his main channel. This is Mat's last video, indicating he left Youtube. If you want updates, check his twitter. You can watch the video here. Personal Life: His birthday is yet to be revealed, but he does have one sister, Samantha Nucciarone. His favourite colour is orange, and his favourite game is Dota 2. He owns two bunnies called Cupcake and Bigfoot (Bigfoot being the most popular out of the two) and a dog called Tigger, which he calls a hyena because of her looks because he doesn't know her real breed. He resides in Montreal Qubec, and goes used to go to College. History: Since the birth of the NoochM channel, Nooch has gained over 500,000 subscribers. Nooch was in a group created by ASFJerome, called ASF, Awesome Sauce Films with Zak, TheBajanCanadian, and JeromeASF. The four were very good friends in real life as well, and they posted CoD on the channel. However, Minecraft was released, and when it became one of the most popular games, TheBajanCanadian and JeromeASF abandoned the channel, and they completely uploaded on their own PG channel. Nooch did the same as well, and he made Minecraft videos. The last member, Zak; however quitted YouTube completely. After about 3 years uploading Minecraft content, Nooch got bored of uploading Minecraft. He moved his non-Minecraft content from his second channel to his main channel, and now he does not play Minecraft anymore, and says that he does not plan to. As of late of June a month after he stopped doing minecraft on his main channel Nooch created a new Minecraft channel which only consits of role playing games like HTM, Crazy Craft and UHC, which basically means that he restarted minecraft on a new channel ( ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCinHhWUlFDx2__HYyfx3yfw ) but this does not mean that he is doing minecraft as a main resource of content. Friends * Members of the Pack * PeteZahHutt * MillionCookesh * HippoloqqIH * iBadMat * AzuriteReaction * Kylern Series * GTA V * Blinding of Issac * Resident Evil 4 * Happy Wheels * Super Meat Boy * Dota 2 * CS:GO * Capture the Wool * Battledome * Hunger Games * UHC * Factions * How to Minecraft * RHG * Blood 'n' Bones * Crazy Craft * FTB * Fun with TNT * Minecraft Machines Category:Nooch Category:Quit Youtube